Welcome To Hawaii
by greengirl82
Summary: The BAU is called on a case for the Hawaii Five-0. Crossover with Hawaii Five-0. Written For: History05


**Welcome To Hawaii**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Hawaii Five-0, they both belong to CBS.

Summary: The BAU is called in on a case for Five-0 and some people just click...

Special Thanks To: **History05** for the idea. Hope you love this.

A/N: Now you'll have to forgive me, but I've never watched Hawaii Five-0, so if anyone's not in character, my bad.

But I'll try to watch now since McGarrett is hot. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Wandering re-establishes the original harmony which once existed between man and the universe." Anatole France<p>

* * *

><p>"No, I want to enjoy my day off," Steve McGarrett said into his cell phone, "Because we only get one every once in a while."<p>

Steve walked out his home on to the beach, "Well Danno, if you must know I'm going for a run."

Looking around, Steve grinned noticing a leggy brunette run by on the beach and said, "Gotta go. Yes, I saw a woman."

The dark haired man, chuckled closing his cell phone and pocketing it in his shorts and ran out to the beach.

"Hey," Steve said, when he caught up with the woman, giving her a grin but when she stopped she turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my God," she gasped, covering her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" Steve asked, rushing over to the trembling woman and stopped when he saw the mangled body of a thirty-something man in a wet suit, "Shit."

The officer quickly pulled out his cell phone, "Go back up to the road, I'm Five-0 and this is a crime scene."

He dialed Danno, "I've got a body."

* * *

><p>Garcia quickly scurried out of her office with a big smile on her face as she entered the bullpen finding her two female friends in the break room.<p>

"Oh ladies" Garcia said cheerfully, "My little buttercups, conference room."

Emily and JJ exchanged a look but nodded, as they put their cups in the sink.

"She seems peppier then usual" JJ said, as the two women walked through the bullpen.

"Probably needs to be drug tested," Emily teased, pausing when she saw Hotch in his office on the phone.

"Scoot, scoot," Garcia said, as she shoved Reid out of his desk towards the two waiting women, "Move it."

"Definitely tell Hotch to have her drug tested," JJ muttered as she, Emily and Reid went into the conference room.

The blonde analyst quickly made her way up the catwalk to Hotch's office, pausing as she stared at her team leader.

Hotch sighed thinking over the past three weeks. Things had been changing left and right.

Not just in his life, but in some way for each member of his team. The most notable change in his own life had been dumping his girlfriend of just a few months, after he fell for his female agent.

He took a deep breath when he noticed a presence outside his office and put himself back into professional mode.

"Come in Garcia" Hotch told the female analyst.

Garcia came in, smiling, "Sir, conference room."

"I'll be right there" he told her, watching as she nodded before closing the door behind him, "Just make it through today."

* * *

><p>Garcia stood in the conference room watching Morgan and Dave walk in and take the empty seat between Reid and JJ.<p>

"All right, Garcia what do we got?" Hotch asked, taking the last available seat next to Emily who was staring at the Tablet before her.

"Ok boys and girls," Garcia said, turning on the projector, "This one takes us to the tropical location of Hawaii."

"Really?" Morgan asked, but quickly looked at the projector, "So what do we got?"

"This is the body of Chuck Lowell" Garcia said, clicking the image, "He was found yesterday less than five minutes away from the home of a Hawaii Five-0 officer, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett."

"Any link between Lowell and McGarrett?" Hotch asked looking down at his Tablet.

"Negative" Garcia said, "McGarrett never met Lowell and has no other link to him other than being murdered by his home."

"Look at the wounds" Reid said, "Rough and hard edges with a hunting knife. Clear indication of anger."

"Correct-amundo Boy Wonder," Garcia said, "This is the fourth death in three weeks."

"The unsub is escalating" Emily said, "Look at the other murders, the first one looks spur of the moment. But the second and third look planned."

"And the common link between all deaths, is surfing?" JJ asked, "They were all in surfering competitions?"

"Yep, unfortunately, I'm having difficulty getting any information on this latest competition. So you my pretties are gonna have to do that" Garcia said, "With the help of the Hawaii Five-0 detectives."

"Steve McGarrett" Hotch read, "A former Navy Seal?"

"Pretty much a hothead?" Morgan asked scoffing, "Looses his temper easily?"

"Like you don't?" Emily and JJ said, laughing.

"I resent that" Morgan pouted, "I think I'm cool and calm."

Even that had Hotch raising his eyebrow, "Garcia tell us about McGarrett's team."

"Well Governor Sam Denning requested that the Five-0 contact us" Garcia began, "Anyways, this is Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and his cousin Officer Kono Kalakaua, despite some hinky things in their files they're totally above and beyond."

"Wow," both Morgan and Dave said in appreciation of the attractive young woman.

"Men," JJ scoffed looking over at Emily who nodded in agreement.

"What?" Morgan asked, "Can't a man appreciate beauty? I know that you like that I appreciate you three everyday."

"Not really" Emily said, looking down at the Tablet and reading over the murder cases.

Hotch cleared his throat, "Moving along."

* * *

><p>"This is Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams" Garcia said, "Totally a good father. He's formerly of Newark P.D. and totally a by-the-books cop. I think he's a total cutie too."<p>

JJ looked at Emily who shrugged at that, "And the leader?"

"This my beauties is the icing on the team" Garcia said, "A former Navy Seal Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett and my lovelies take a look at this..."

Garcia hit the slide, and both women jaws dropped, "Wow."

Hotch looked over to see both Emily and JJ smirk at the younger man on the screen, "And his history?"

"McGarrett is fluent in both Chinese and Hawaiian and apparently from every source I could gather, he's the best of the best." Garcia said, turning in appreciation of the man on the screen, "So..."

"So?" Dave asked snapping his fingers at the distracted woman only to realize that the other two women were silent as well. Dave turned to Hotch who had his fierce gaze on Emily.

Rolling his eyes, Dave took the clicker from the analyst and turned off the projector, "And?"

"Oh" Garcia said, "I uploaded your Tablets and phones with all the contact info, and you just got to get me the Wai Surfing Competition information so I can trace the names for any link to the other competitions."

"All right" Hotch said, "Wheels up in twenty."

Garcia grabbed her papers, grinning at the thought of getting out of Quantico and going to Hawaii. Turning to her two female friends she gave them a smile.

"Can you believe we get to go to Hawaii?" Garcia said, "Hello sandy beaches, umbrella drinks and McAbs."

"Who's McAbs?" JJ asked.

"I didn't show you the best picture of all" Garcia said, pulling out her Ipad, "He's got a six-pack."

"Garcia" Hotch said, stopping the blonde from her mission, "You're staying behind."

"But?" Garcia sputtered, "Why?"

"With Kevin's leave of absence, the BAU is down a technical analyst." Hotch reminded her.

"Sorry, Baby Girl" Morgan replied, "I'll bring you back a seashell."

"Did you know that most common fact about seashells..." Reid started only for Dave to shove him out the door.

"Sorry, PG" Emily said as the two women followed Hotch out of the conference room.

"But McAbs..." Garcia sadly stated, picking up her belongings.

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you" Chin said greeting the team at the station, "Steve would've been here but he was tracking down a lead. I talk to your analyst Miss Garcia and she gave me the preliminaries of how you like to set up."<p>

"We've got the white board set up for you over there" Kono greeted, "I'm Kono."

"Nice to meet you" Morgan greeted the younger woman with a smile, "I'm Derek Morgan."

"Hi" she said, looking at the rest of the team, smiling at the shy Reid.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, these are Agents Rossi, Jareau, Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch said, "Can we set up?"

The younger woman led the team into the small bullpen, "Sorry it's not what you're use to."

"That's alright" Reid said with a smile, causing the Kono to return a bigger one, "Have you started in on a geographical location on the first three murders?"

"We were about to," Danno said, strolling in, "Detective Danny Williams call me Danno."

Hotch quickly got to work on issuing roles when Steve McGarrett made his presence known, "Hotchner?"

"Yes" he greeted the man, introducing the officer to his team not missing the way that Emily and the younger man looked at each other.

"I'm going back to try to interview Mark with Wai Surfers" Steve said, "If any of you would like to join me?"

"I'll go" Emily said, causing Hotch to pause, "Could use the fresh air."

JJ shot Emily a smirk but schooled her features at the look Hotch shot the blonde agent.

"Emily" Hotch said, "Maybe you should..."

"It'll be fine Hotch" Emily said, taking a deep breath.

She knew that it was in protective alpha that didn't want her going off with an unknown man but she needed to move on from her feelings. After all to her, he was seeing someone else.

"Don't worry Agent Hotchner" Steve said, flashing the brunette beauty a smile, "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble."

This caught the team's attention while Hotch merely grunted, trying to keep his temper in check before nodding watching the young pair walking off.

"Wow" JJ murmured to Dave, "They just met but sparks."

Danno walked over to the blonde, "You know, knowing Steve they'll be kicking ass before the day is done."

JJ turned the detective, "Really?"

"Steve's a little handsy with getting what he wants." Danno said, looking JJ up and down before spotting the ring on her hand, "How about her?"

JJ paused thinking about the action side of Emily, and her lack of a man for the past few years, "I think this is going to be an interesting case."

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been with the Bureau?" Steve asked, eyeing the brunette next to him, "I'm sorry about whole taking charge with your boss but it looks like you needed the bail out."<p>

"Not really" Emily said, turning to him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Steve replied, as they pulled into the parking lot of the beach.

"Do you always drive?" she asked making him chuckle.

"Yes" he replied as they made their way out of the car, "I always drive."

"Classic alpha male" she murmured following him to the beach.

"You surf?" Steve asked before approaching the vendor, "I can picture you in a bikini on a surf board."

"Never been surfing" she told him with a smirk, "Have you?"

"Use to" he said before going back to the case, "Ok, so Lowell, Fitzgerald, Kane and Brady all were in competitive tournaments, but none had made it big yet..."

"These surfing competitions, they're like what lead you to getting discovered right?" Emily asked as the two stood in front of the stand, "So what if the unsub was in one of these competitions but something caused him to drop out and now he's targeting those who are achieving what he didn't?"

"Could be" Steve said, banging his hand on the counter, "Hello?"

"Yes?" an older man in his fifties came out, "What?"

"Lieutenant McGarrett, this is Agent Prentiss" Steve said, "May we have a look at the list of applicants in your surf competition?"

Emily and Steve watched as the man shook his head, "No."

"Excuse me?" Emily said flashing a smile at the older man, "I don't think you realize that one of the applicant's a Chuck Lowell was murdered."

The man sighed, "As sad as that is, that has nothing to do with me. "

Emily took a deep breath, "How about the fact that three other men were murdered?"

The man picked up an apple, "Like I said, not my problem."

Steve walked around the counter, "May I?"

"What the..." the man said, only to be grabbed by the officer and shoved face down on the desk, "What the hell are you doing?"

Steve grabbed the contact information, "I believe the lady asked if we can have the list, may we?"

"No," the man said, grunting, only for Steve to put more pressure on his shoulder holding one hand behind the man's back, "All right."

"I didn't hear you?" Steve said, looking at the stunned agent in front of him, "How about apologizing to Agent Prentiss?"

"I'm sorry," he cried out, as Steve loosen his grip, "I'm so sorry."

Releasing his hold on the man, "We're gonna take that information to go. Thanks."

Steve walked out behind the desk, towards the agent, "I'm hungry. Do you like burgers?"

Emily chuckled, blushing as he winked at her, "Oh boy."

* * *

><p>"Garcia tell me you've got something?" Morgan asked into the lap top.<p>

"A raging case of envy" Garcia said, "Our Gumdrop and McAbs sent me the contact information and I've got three possible leads off the list of thirty participants."

"And what did you find?" Danno asked, watching the colorful blonde start to quickly type away.

"Of the three, only two have criminal records" Garcia said, "Henry Lake was from the tradition of robbery. Did three years before joining the surfing crowd. And on the other end of the spectrum is Peter Chase, he was from the old school tradition of wife-beating. His ex-wife Christine filed for divorce to which he promptly put her into a hospital with a broken arm and busted ear drum."

"Any location on these two?" Chin asked, watching Morgan tense at the thought of anyone beating a woman.

"Lake is hold up in some dingy motel, and Chase is staying at a room for rent above the Kala Lei Bar." Garcia said, "Oh and number three on the list is Mr. Sean Olsen and all I can find on him is he was an armature surfer just cruises through during the seasons and works part time at a construction company. Not much about him other than he practically lives on the water."

"Get us the addresses and..." Hotch started only to see Steve and Emily come in.

"Sent to your phones right as we speak." Garcia said, "Oh and Em? Nice."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, but saw the smirk on the blonde's face.

"Garcia out." she said with a wink.

"All right" Hotch said, "Morgan, I want you and Dave to go see Chase at the bar..."

"Kono, you go with them" Steve added, "Make sure that you keep an eye open."

"Will do" Kono told him, noticing the grin on Morgan's face, she turned to Reid, "I'll help you with information on surfers later, ok?"

"Sure" Reid said.

As Morgan, Dave and Kono left, Danno and Steve overheard the athletic profiler tell her, "You do know he's a certified genius right?"

"So?" she said before heading out the door, turning and giving Reid a smile.

"Prentiss and I will go interview Olsen with, you Detective Williams?" Hotch said, looking from Chin, Danno and Steve, "And McGarrett you can go interview Lake?"

"Actually, Agent Hotchner" Danno said, "If it's all right with you, Chin and I will interview Lake?"

The younger man could tell that the older agent had an issue with Steve regarding the brunette, but from his own first hand experience it was better not to let things fester and get it out now to spare everyone's feeling.

"That'll be fine" Steve told his friend, "Make sure if no one's there to go in anyways..."

"I'm not breaking and entering" Danno whispered but it was too late the agents heard him, "Come on, Chin."

"Did he just..." Reid started, only for Chin to shake his head dismissing the question then followed the shorter detective out.

Steve clapped his hand, looking at the two dark haired agents, "Got the keys?"

"I'll drive" Hotch said, turning to JJ and Reid, "Keep going over the geographical profiles."

He stormed out of the station with the younger agents following behind him.

"I feel like I have very little to do" Reid commented to JJ, frowning, "What are you doing?"

"Texting Garcia." JJ said with a grin, "She's going to love this."

* * *

><p>As Morgan turned off the ignition, he watched from the rear view mirror as Kono hopped out and hurried into the bar, making the two profilers instincts to rush in, and keep an eye out for the female officer.<p>

"This place looks like a dive" Morgan told Dave, "Bet this one is our unsub."

"You never know, kid" Dave said, as the two entered the bar they heard a loud commotion.

The first thing that they noticed was a chair fly by and hit the wall next to them, making both men rush towards the female officer.

They could see three men surrounding Kono, and before Morgan or Dave could react, she shoved one man backwards onto a pool table, took the second man down with a punch to the nose.

The third man, Chase, rushed forward only for Kono to kick him in the stomach bringing him to his knees.

Both agents stood in awe of the petite woman, who was taking a deep breath, "Took you long enough."

As the two men helped round up the attackers, Morgan leaned over to Dave, "Remind me not to piss her off."

"Then quit flirting with her." Dave commented as they escorted their possible suspect to the upcoming police cruiser.

* * *

><p>Hotch drove while Steve took the passenger seat while Emily was on her cell phone in the back.<p>

"Talk to me Garcia" Emily said hitting the speaker.

"R rated or PG?" Garcia teased, "Ok, I checked and it turns out that Sean Olsen was hospitalized back in 2008 following a horrific car accident. Something about a drunk driver and a red light, and oh boy, he was on his way to being all champion."

"And?" Steve asked.

"He had to do an extensive amount of rehab for his knee," Garcia said, "And oh boy it took years."

"Thanks Garcia" Emily said ending the call, "You think that's our unsub?"

"Probably," Hotch said hitting the accelerator on the SUV, "That could be a stressor finding out that you were close to having everything you wanted only for it to be ripped away."

"Right," Emily said, looking out the window not noticing his eyes glanced at her in the rear view mirror.

"You know when someone being that close to their goal only to lose it" Steve stated, "It can push you to depths you never knew."

"That happened to you?" Emily asked, turning to look at Steve in the front passenger seat.

"No," he said, "But I know what it's like to want something so badly that you'd do anything to get it."

That struck a chord with the two agents, but neither said anything as they pulled into the apartment complex.

Walking up the stairs to the rundown place, they stood in front of the door, "Sean Olsen? FBI, open up."

The three stood there in silence and Steve looked over at the two pair, "I think I heard someone calling out for help, did you?"

"What?" Hotch asked stunned, "You can't just break in."

"It's not breaking in, it's more like slithering in" Steve said, "Besides, for all we know, he could be unconscious near death in there. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be safe then sorry."

Both men looked at Emily, who said, "It couldn't hurt, Hotch."

"We're Federal Agents" Hotch said, grabbing his phone, "We need a warrant or at least the manager's permission to look inside with a key."

"All right, why don't you do that while Emily and I wait here for the key?" Steve said, staring Hotch down who begrudingly walked to the front office.

When the team leader looked back he saw the coy flirting smile that the officer shot to Emily before popping the locks making the agent clench his fist in anger.

"You really just broke in?" Emily asked watching him shrug, as she moved down the hallway.

"It's not like I don't care about the rules" he told her walking through the living room, "But I..."

"I got it" Emily said, from the bathroom.

"So you understand?" he replied.

"No, I got a body in here" Emily said, pulling out her cell phone, "Yeah, guess you were wrong about Sean Olsen."

Steve walked into the bathroom, looking over the dead man in the bathtub, "Don't let it get around."

Hotch walked in, "You know it wouldn't have hurt to wait for permission, I've got the keys."

"We got a body in here" Emily told Hotch, walking towards the bedroom, looking around for any link to their unsub, "Nothing in here, except for an old flyer for a free surfboards."

Steve and Hotch walked over to her looking down at the filer, "These boards are practically brand new."

"So?" Hotch asked, not really knowledgable about the sport.

"Well these could connect to the unsub" Emily started slowly, "You know like test out the potential, and see if the men are in any competition."

"Now you got it," Steve said, "If we go in their undercover maybe we could smoke out the killer."

"You know how to surf?" Hotch asked.

Steve shot the two agents a look, "Oh I think I can manage."

* * *

><p>"We got nothing on Lake" Danno said, as he and Chin walked back into the squad room, "I mean literally nothing. Turns out the guy was collared the day before Lowell was murdered."<p>

"Why wasn't it in the system Garcia?" Dave asked looking into the computer.

"He wasn't arrested in his name" Garcia told him, "Turns out this creep dujour was also an identity thief. Here's his arrest pack, going under the name Howard March."

"Great" Dave muttered, watching as the three dark haired law enforcers returned, "We've got a problem, Hotch."

Hotch snorted, while he looked around the small bullpen, "We've got more than one."

The team leader quickly glanced at Steve and Emily who were both going over the newly discovered evidence, "Conference room, now."

Dave raised an eyebrow to Emily who just shook her head walking behind their team leader while the others quickly followed suite.

"All right" Hotch said the two teams, "We've got good news and bad news. Good news is we've got a possible lead that I need Reid and JJ to give Garcia."

JJ nodded grabbing her cell phone and walking out of the small conference room.

"And the bad news?" Kono asked, rubbing her arm while looking at the older man.

"Sean Olsen wasn't our unsub, and he's dead." Hotch told the group, watching JJ through the blinds, talking on the phone.

"Not to pile on the bad luck gravy train," Morgan said, "Neither is Peter Chase. Yeah, he's been arrested."

"So the only lead is that flyer?" Chin asked, "Well how do we even know if it's any connection to this case?"

"It is," JJ said returning, "And you're going to love this..."

* * *

><p>A thirty-something man sat in his lawn chair on the deck of a lower middle class beach house.<p>

His eyes were solely trained on the ocean while the upcoming surfers were passing by. A few stared at the man, wondering what he was so intent on looking at.

"Are you Adam Cramer?" the dark haired man asked, approaching the beach house with two beauties beside him.

"Depends who wants to know?" the younger man asked turning his head in the new comers direction, "I don't owe you money do I?"

"No, nothing like that" the man laughed, "I saw your flyer and I was wondering if you had any surf boards left?"

Adam stood up, taking in the appearance of this man, "You surf? Amateur or pro?"

"Oh, I hope to go pro" he said, flashing the brunette beside him a grin, "I'm looking for a new board so I can join in that competition that's coming up."

"Huh" Adam said, eyeing the man up and down, "All right, follow me."

As Adam walked up towards his garage, "The ladies have to wait here."

"You two stay here, I'll be right back" the man said, following Adam.

"How do you think Steve's doing?" Chin asked Danno as the two men sat in the back of the van, listening in through the hidden microphones, "Do you think Cramer believes him?"

"Sounds like it" Danno said, "Of course I'm more worried about what Kono will do if Cramer goes after him."

"Don't worry, Emily's got his back" Morgan said, "When she cares about you, you're as good as protected for life."

"You see it too?" JJ asked sighing, "I knew Garcia and I weren't hallucinating."

Hotch could hear the commotion coming from the other van as he, Dave and Reid sat in the Bureau issued SUV up the road. And he wasn't a bit happy about any of this.

"All right people keep your eyes peeled, Cramer is walking McGarrett to the garage" Hotch said into the microphone, "Watch for any distress."

"Got it" Emily and Kono said, slowly making their way over to the garage.

Their sole mission had been to watch Steve's back.

Hotch knew when they told McGarrett about that, he seemed smug about it. It wasn't too much later that Morgan told him that Kono may seem like a delicate flower but the woman packs a punch that could rival any of their own.

And Hotch knew from first hand experience Emily Prentiss could hold her own.

So McGarrett was covered, but that still didn't stop the uncertainty in his stomach.

As he pondered this, his attention was diverted back to the noise on the microphones and the team raced out of their repsective spots towards the beach home.

"Uh" the sound coming from the garage came out, and the two women quickly raced in rushing towards the action.

The next thing Hotch could hear before the two teams burst through the garage door was a gun shot go off and it made his heart race until he saw the reason.

* * *

><p>"Whoa ho, tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing?" Morgan asked rushing over to help Emily and Steve up, "What happened?"<p>

Danno and Chin walked over to Kono who sat proudly on Adam Cramer's back slapping a pair of handcuffs on the man while Hotch walked over to his female agent.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, not liking what he saw.

"Nothing too bad" Steve said, wincing as he stood up, "I'm all good."

"Prentiss?" Hotch said evenly, "Care to tell me why you were straddling Lieutenant McGarrett?"

"Cramer over there sucker punched Steve to the back of the head," she started taking a deep breath, "And was about to stab him in the chest with the hunting knife..."

"When Emily burst in and she and Kono charged at him,..." Steve stated before sighing, "Knocked him to the ground where she proceeded to attack him."

"And the gunshot?" Dave asked, still not getting the embarrassment.

"Yeah, Cramer kicked out at Kono, tackled Emily who fell on top of me." Steve said, looking at Emily.

"Cramer got my gun from my hiding spot" she said, eyeing her left leg.

Hotch saw that her sundress was slightly disheveled, the idea of that killer touching her made him want to attack the man.

"And that's when I kicked at his leg, making Emily once again collapse on Steve's chest and Cramer was tackled and the gun went off" Kono finished shoving the unsub at Danno and Chin.

"Book 'em Danno," Steve joked, making the agents raise an eyebrow at the laughter before he winced, "There goes your surf lesson tomorrow Emily."

Rubbing the back of her dark hair, "Guess that'll just have to be my loss."

Chuckling, he limped over to his own two friends with Kono's help, while Hotch let out a silent breath of relief at the squashed invitation, or even date.

As Emily moved to go over to Hotch and Dave she heard her name being called, "Emily?"

"Yeah?" she said, seeing the determined look on his face.

"Would you like to grab something to eat tonight?" he said, "A date?"

"I'd like that" she said with a smile, watching as he gave her a grin.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you're wearing?" Garcia squeaked into the phone, "I want to know, I want to know."<p>

"PG, I'm just wearing casual clothes" Emily told her, "I mean it's not like I packed for a date. Who the hell packs for a date while on a case?"

"Morgan" Garcia quickly said.

"Or Dave" JJ said in unison, making the three women laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm not them" Emily said, "The biggest luxury clothing item I brought was a bikini but I don't think that's date material."

"Uh, I beg to differ Gumdrop" Garcia said, "Wearing a bikini will earn you big points with McAbs. Heck all men, especially the men on our team."

"Except for Hotch" Emily muttered, only to hear a snort, "What?"

"My pretty, he's a man," Garcia said, "He's a stoic one, but he is a man. And now that he's..."

A knock interrupted them, while Garcia cheered into the phone, "Your date is here. Remember take shirtless pictures of him. I'll need something to drool over in my newfound celibacy."

"Bye," Emily said ending the call while JJ opened the door.

"Hotch?" JJ said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Emily," Hotch said, looking at his blonde friend, "Can you give us a minute?"

JJ looked back over at Emily who nodded, "Sure" as she grabbed her bag, "I'm gonna call Will. Em, remember have fun."

"Thanks," she said, watching Hotch close the door. She felt a wave of uncertainty as the man came into her suite, "So, what do you need?"

Hotch tried to keep control of his emotions, it would do him no good to rant and tell her to stay away from Steve McGarrett. Confessing his feelings was something new for him, and putting too much on her at once would only lose in his favor.

Taking a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Ok" she said, taking a seat on the couch, "What's wrong?"

Hotch took a seat next to her on the couch, turning to face her and he was in awe of her beauty and mentally berated himself for never speaking up before.

"Nothing is wrong, it's actually right," Hotch said watching the woman furrow her eyebrows and that little moment made him smile, "There's something I've wanted to tell you this for a while."

"Hotch, what is it?" she asked, her stomach tying up in knots with the intense look on his face.

"I broke up with Beth," Hotch admitted, "It just didn't work out."

Emily felt her heart racing at hearing that but she wouldn't show any expression, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Hotch said honestly, "I'm not. I wanted you to know because there's something I've realized the past few days."

* * *

><p>"Hotch" she told him, biting her lip in a nervous manner, "You remember when you told me if I'm having a bad day? That you're there to listen no matter what? You do know that, that's a two-way street?"<p>

"I know" he said, giving her a dimpled smile, "Emily? I'm in love with you."

Emily nearly doubled over at the declaration, shaking her head in surprise she turned to him, "What? You're what?"

"I'm in love with you." he repeated watching her face change from shock and surprised to stunned.

"Hotch" Emily started, licking her lower lip, "You just can't say..."

He cut her off with a kiss, pulling the petite brunette to him as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

Putting everything into that kiss, Hotch nipped at her lower lip trying to gage a reaction from her.

Emily reluctantly pushed him back, panting for breath, "No, Hotch."

Hotch sat up, "Emily, I know you feel for me what I feel for you."

Reaching over to touch the brunette agent, he felt her pull further back, "I can't Hotch, I'm sorry."

"Emily?" he asked softly, "I know you have feelings for me too."

"I do, but we can't" she whispered, trying to keep control on her emotions, "I can't do this with you. You mean a lot to me, really you do. But it just wouldn't be right."

"Why?" he asked, "Emily, we can really be happy. If you're worried about this being some rebound from Beth..."

"No, it's not that" she told him, "We work together and it could affect the team."

"It won't, Emily" Hotch said, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks, "We can be happy if you just let us. Please Emily, let me in."

She closed her eyes, as his head rested against hers while his thumbs brushed against her cheek, "Aaron?"

Hotch felt his heart soar at the sound of his name from her lips, bringing his own to hers, "Emily?"

"I love you" she said, pulling her into a hug but felt her tense when he tried to kiss her.

"Sweetheart?" he said, lightly, "What's wrong?"

"I love you" she told him, pulling back, "But my answer is no."

Emily pulled herself from his grasp, "I'm sorry Hotch, but I can't do this. Not just because it'll affect the team but because I can't allow myself to get pulled into this. Not now when I'm finally ready to move forward."

"You don't even know if this will work with McGarrett" Hotch said, grasping at a tiny tangent of hope.

"That's the point, I don't know what my future holds but it's mine and I need to put me first for once" Emily said, getting off the couch and picking up her coat, "I'm sorry, Hotch. I really am, but I can't."

"I'll see you on the jet tomorrow." Emily said, turning and walking out the door.

Hotch got off the couch quickly following her out of the suite.

He saw her walk into the elevator and he felt his eyes well up with tears as she held a look on her face, one that indicated she really had moved on.

And he felt like he was on the outside watching her move on into a future, one that didn't include him.

* * *

><p>"Too often travel, instead of broadening the mind, merely lengthens the conversation." Elizabeth Drew<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Sorry if it's not good, haven't watched Hawaii Five-0 before, but wanted to try something different. Don't forget to review.


End file.
